All change by a word
by SeeverusSnape
Summary: Il le détestait lui l'aimais, un mot a tout changé ! Première fic c'est un slash enjoy OS


Auteur : SeeverusSnape

Disclaimer: rien à moi tout à J.K Rowling

slash:SS/HP OCC

Rating M

Homophobe bye bye les autres commenter et dites ce que vous en penser désoler pour les fautes Je sais que la fin est un peu rapide mais il est 5h30 et je suis fatigué jai pondu ça en une nuit et je suis fière lol voilà voilouu

Londres XIX siècle.

Dans une petite maison pas très loin de la ville deux corps s'unissait l'un a la peau halé, aux cheveux noir ébène et aux magnifiques yeux verts l'autre plus grand au teint de porcelaine et aux cheveux mi-long tout aussi noir que ceux de son compagnon. Ils s'aimaient dans l'intimité de cette chambre sombre offrant un spectacle aussi magnifique que fascinant. Le plus jeune, Harry, soupira de volupté et pria son amant d'accéléré la cadence, Severus alla de plus en plus vite, heurtant la prostate de son amour, lui arrachant des cris de pur plaisir. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un énième cri alors que l'orgasme le prenait il se déversa sur le torse de son amant qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les limbes du plaisir en se rependant en lui. Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle, il regarda par la fenêtre pendant un long moment et quand il se tourna pour faire face à Severus il le trouve endormi. "Merlin qu'il est beau " pensa t-il. Il se leva, il n'avait pas sommeil malgré leur activité précédente et l'heure avancé. Il s'assit face à la fenêtre et contempla la nuit étoilée et se rappela comment il s'était rencontré

"quand je pense que tu me détestais..." murmura t-il avec un sourire.

POV Harry

Etant orphelin je fus recueilli par Lucius Malefoy et Draco était comme mon frère. Je reçu donc la même éducation qu'un Malefoy et j'en étais pas peu fière. J'avais à peine 18 ans quand j'ai été invité avec Draco à la l'exposition industriel j'étais tellement excité de pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles choses, je voulais devenir écrivain mais j'adorais voir toute sorte de machine innovante. Ce jour là donc j'étais habillé avec un ensemble noir et une chemise verte s'accordant parfaitement avec mes yeux. Draco me cria de me dépêché, je descendis à la hâte les escaliers tandis qu'une voiture nous attendait devant le grand manoir. Le trajet fut long mais Draco m'occupait tellement que je ne vit pas le temps passer. Je descendis de la voiture et m'étirai, rester plus de deux heures sans bouger avait réduit mon dos et mes jambe en bouillie.

"Par quoi commençons-nous père ? "

Demanda Draco qui s'efforçait de garder un visage impassible mais dont les yeux trahissaient de l'émerveillement malgré lui

"Nous attendons Severus" dit Lucius.

" Qui est Severus ?" demandais-je.

"Il est juste derrière toi" me chuchota Draco qui étouffait un fou rire.

Je fis volteface et tomba nez à nez avec un homme grand et surtout, terriblement beau. Ce qui me gêna c'était le regard qu'il me lançait, un regard froid, impénétrable et méprisant.

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre messieurs" dit-il d'une voix de velours.

Nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes Draco avec Lucius et moi avec...Severus. Notre groupe s'est dirigé vers la recherche dans les colonies enfin il s'est dirigé je le suivais plus qu'autre chose. Il posa plusieurs question au chercheurs je restais dans l'ombre. Finalement au bout d'une heure de silence je décidai de lui parler.

"Vous vous intéressé à la science, Severus ?"

Il se retourna et me lança un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos et il s'approcha de moi et dit d'une voix sifflante de colère:

"Premièrement je n'ai nul besoin que vous me fassiez la conversation Mr Potter , deuxiement je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appelé par mon prénom donc pour vous c'est monsieur Snape et dernièrement je m'intéresse à ce qui me plait, vous êtes comme votre père!"

Sa tirade me fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé et je sentais ma vue se brouillait de larmes contenu, j'avais milles questions, comment me connaissais t il ? Comment connaissais t il mon père? Pourquoi ce comportement ? J'avais envie de hurler de lui crier dessus mais étrangement rien ne sortit je baissai la tête puis partit en courant vers la sortie. Je n'entendis que vaguement Draco crier sur Severus. Une fois dehors il commençait à faire sombre et l'air se faisait plus froid, mais je laissai libre court à mes larmes, cette homme, merlin et les autres ! Pourquoi malgré tout ce qu'il m'a dit je n'arrive pas à le détesté, ça ne peut pas être l'amour nous nous connaissions à peine. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes questions que je l'entendis à peine m'appeler.

"Mr Potter ?"

"Monsieur Snape si c'est de nouveau pour insulter mon père que je n'ai jamais connu ou pour me ridiculiser vous pouvez partir, vous en avez assez fait je crois."

Je tournai les talons pour partir quand une poigne ferme me retint.

"Je n'ai pas fini Mr Potter, c'est impoli de partir comme ça"

Trop s'en était trop ! J'explosai j'était passé au tutoiement sans m'en rendre compte:

"Attend, non mais je rêve là c'est toi qui me parle de respect tu m'insulte alors qu' je ne te connais même pas tu me rabaisse et tu ose me parler de respect!"

J'avais tellement hurlé que mes poumons me faisaient mal. Dire que ce qu'il me dit me surpris serait un euphémisme.

"Justement, j'étais venu m'excusez je n'aurais pas du me comporter comme ça avec vous..."

J'avais bien vu que ces excuse lui écorchait les lèvres mais j'étais trop abasourdi pour répondre quoique ce soit, étrangement le rythme de mon cœur c'était accéléré et une chaleur bienfaisante s'empara de moi. Voyant que je ne disais rien il parti d'un pas rageur, une fois sorti de mon hébétude je me fustigeais mentalement j'avais été le roi des imbéciles et maintenant il m'en voulait. Je ne le revis pas de la soirée, une fois rentré au manoir je partis directement me coucher je n'avais ni faim ni sommeil d'ailleurs. Il me hantait ces quelques heures aussi courtes soit elle m'on perturbé, je me savais gay mais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un que l'on connaissait à peine ?! Je m'endormi sur cette interrogation.

Le lendemain matin je m'étais réveillé avec une superbe érection, seul témoin des rêves de cette nuit. Je courus à la douche pour calmer la tension entre mes jambes et me preparé.je descendis les escaliers du manoir pour petit déjeuner quand je le vit. Il était habillé de noir et d'argent et il lisait un livre, il était absolument magnifique. Aux souvenirs d'hier mon cœur se serra mais je pris place a coté de Draco.

"Bonjour Mr Malefoy, Monsieur Snape, Draco"

Il me regarda de son regard noir hocha la tête puis retourna à sa lecture.

"En faite Severus est mon parrain 'Ry, c'est pour ça qu'il est là et désolé pour hier il faut que je te parle après!" me chuchota t-il

Draco avait éveillé ma curiosité. La bonne amena la nourriture mais je n'arrivais pas à avaler quoique ce soit, j'avais l'estomac retourné. Quand la table fut débarrassée

Draco m'entraîna dans les jardins du Manoir.

"Harry, je sais que c'est injuste ce que t'a fait subir oncle Severus hier mais je sais pourquoi et je suppose que toi aussi tu veux savoir n'est ce pas ?"

"Bien sur !" répondis-je précipitamment, trop heureux de savoir pourquoi Severus me détestait.

"Ne m'interrompt pas, alors ça remonte au temps ou tes parent était encore vivant et ta mère pas encore marié. Elle était ami avec Severus mais en couple avec James, ton père mais ce dernier n'aimais pas vraiment que ta mère passe du temps avec Severus à vrai dire il le détestait, Severus ne faisais pas attention à lui mais plus ça allait plus il lui faisait des blague qui le mettait dans l'embarras. Une fois il a fait l'erreur d'en parler à Lily, mais elle ne le crut pas mais décida quand même de parler avec ton père, sa jalousie était légendaire. Il décida de se venger de Severus et il le pendit par les pieds devant toute l'école mais Lily n'était pas là ce jour là. Quand mon oncle raconta ça à ta mère elle ne le crut pas et l'accusa de jalousie, depuis ils ne se sont plus parlé, Sev' a préféré la laisser plutôt que de ruiner son couple, il savait qu'elle aimait James sincerement. Quand mon oncle a appris qu'elle était morte il était effondré, il avait perdu sa seule et meilleure amie. Tu comprend pourquoi il t'en veut, enfin ce n'est à toi qu'il en veut mais à James."

Je pleurai, ma rancune disparut complètement je ressentais plus de l'admiration pour cette homme qu'autre chose, il a perdu sa meilleur amie et il a préféré la laisser que de la rendre malheureuse. Ce sentiment étrange dans mon cœur grandi pourtant une question me brulait les lèvres.

"Dray est ce que Severus aimait ma mère, en amour je veut dire ?"

"C'est impossible, il est gay, Harry répond moi es ce que tu es amoureux de Severus ? Je dis ça parce que tu es absorbé par lui, tout à l'heure quand il a parlé de la mandragore tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux et hier ta réaction était comparable à celle de quelqu'un qui est amoureux."

"Sincèrement Dray je ne sais pas, c'est impossible de tombé amoureux en deux jours tu es d'accord ?"

"Tu sais Harry l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas, va lui parler peut être qu'il a compris que tu n'es pas James. Tente ta chance on n'a rien sans rien". J'avais passé toute l'après midi à reflechir, j'allais aller lui parler et le fait qu'il soit gay me rassuré un peu. J'ai toqué à la porte de sa chambre, quelque seconde plus tard il m'ouvrit puis s'effaça pour me laisser entrer:

"Monsieur Potter que puis-je pour vous ?"

Je le regardais dans les yeux puis je dit avec toute la conviction du monde:

"Monsieur vous savez, je sais ce que mon père vous a fait et je comprend que vous me détestiez mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas comme lui , je n'approuve pas ce qu'il vous a fait, a cause de lui vous avez perdu une ami très chère et j'en suis désolé je ne peut pas revenir en arrière et changer le passé mais je tenait à ce que vous sachiez que j'était différent..."

Il allait dire quelque chose mais je l'interrompis, je pris sa main dans la mienne, tendrement et lui dit.

"Repartons du bon pied voulez-vous ? "

Il serra ma main ferma les yeux pendant quelque seconde puis murmura d'une voix rempli d'émotion tellement différente de d'habitude.

"Je ne vous déteste pas, et j'accepte de recommencer avec vous Monsieur Potter..."

"Appelez-moi Harry, sur ce bonne nuit et merci"

je décidai de partir avant que mon sourire ne s'élargisse.

"Bonne nuit Harry" et il referma sa porte.

Il ne me détestait pas il ne me détestait pas cette phrase tournais en boucle dans ma tête, je partis me coucher le cœur rempli d'espoir et d'amour car j'en étais sur maintenant je l'aimais, demain allait être un jour nouveau.

4 mois plus tard (ndA:désolé mais j'étais super fatigué xD)

Cela faisait quatre mois depuis cette fameuse conversation et depuis Severus et moi somme devenu très proches, je le voyais très régulièrement. Il m'aidait en science lisait mes écrit il nous arrivait de sortir ensemble, aller au théâtre, de parler jusqu'à tard le soir c'était un homme fantastique et mon amour pour lui ne faisait que croître. En quelque sorte j'étais déçu car il ne voyait en moi qu'un ami alors que moi je l'aimais à en mourir.

"'Ry, Severus veut te voir, apparemment c'est important, il est dans sa chambre"

"Merci Dray j'y vais tout de suite."

J'avais la gorge noué et l'estomac complètement retourné, avait il changé d'avis, ne voulait il plus de moi ? Merlin faites que ce ne soit pas ça je n'y survivrai pas. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais devant sa porte en larmes ruminant mes sombres hypothèses .Il sorti et étonné de me voir dans cette état me fit rentré et m'interrogea

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?"

sa voix semblait inquiète. Je me suis mit à crier et a pleurer ne pouvant retenir mon chagrin et mon désespoir:

"Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça, tu me déteste, je ne suis pas James. Je ne veux pas te perdre" la dernière phrase était murmuré et je la répété comme une litanie. Il me prit dans ses bras et dit:

"Du calme morveux, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si dramatique, allez sèche tes larmes je ne te lâcherai pas, en faite si je t'ai demandé de venir c'était pour te dire que j'étais amoureux d'une personne formidable Harry. "

Autant le début de sa phrase m'a rendu heureux autant la fin me lança un poignard en plein coeur. Il est amoureux, je ne pourrais pas le supporter mais je voulais savoir son identité.

"Ah je suis heureux pour toi et qui est ce ?" demandais-je en me forçant à sourire.

"Toi Harry, toi mon amour qui a réussi à refaire vire mon cœur je t'aime Harry James Potter"

Je ne pouvais pas le croire Mon Severus m'aimait moi ! J'étais au septième ciel et bien plus haut encore. N'arrivant pas à répondre je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour que j'avais. A bout de souffle je me séparai de lui et je soufflais contre son oreille.

"Moi aussi mon amour"

Severus passa une main sous ma chemise et se mit à me caresser je soupirais bruyamment tandis qu'une de mes jambes heurtait un point sensible qui le fit gémir.

"Allons dans la chambre c'est plus approprié mon ange." me murmura t il tandis qu'il me soulevait.

"Sev' embrasse moi, touche moi fait moi l'amour"

Je ne me reconnaissais plus je m'offrais à cette homme, sans retenue. Il vénéra mon Corps. de sa langue ,aucune parcelle de peau ne fut épargné, nos vêtement jonchait le sol et moi je n'étais qu'une masse dégoulinante entre ses bras. Je senti sa langue dans un endroit interdit et cette langue polissonne me procurait des sensations jamais expérimenté. Je sentais qu'il était proche de la rupture et qu'il se maîtrisait pour m'offrir le plus de plaisir.

"Amour je vient" me dit-il

et je sentis une vive brûlure qu'il me fit oublier en caressant ma verge. Il commença par des mouvements doux pour ne pas me pas me blesser je gémissais le priant d'aller plus fort, plus vite et c'est ce qu'il fit. Nous étions proche du point de non- retour je sentais la jouissance monter et nous avons jouis au même moment moi sur lui et lui en moi.

Aujourd'hui je vis dans cette petite maison près de Londres avec Sev depuis bientôt un an et je l'aime plus que tout et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir rencontré, je suis écrivain lui chercheur et nous vivons un véritable conte de fée.

Harry décida de se lever et d'aller se coucher quand il rentra dans le lit deux bras puissant l'enveloppèrent et il s'endormit, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Un mot avait tout changé, pour le mieux.

The End XOXOXO lâchez un com ça fait toujours plaisir


End file.
